Pure Eros
by Enavi
Summary: After their jaw-dropping kiss, our two favorite figure skaters return to their hotel room only to find a night with no sleep ahead of them due to passion erupting-in more ways than one. Dom "Eros" Yuri, smut, LEMONS, one-shot where you create the ending. Viktuuri yaoi ship.


Yuri and Viktor had returned to their hotel room after their competition where Yuri made a spectacular Eros performance, and they had their jaw-dropping kiss on the ice. The two of them entered the room without bothering to turn the lights on, Yuri quietly shutting the door behind them and ensuring to lock it as well.

"Viktor…" he whispered, dropping his athletic bag and figure skates on the floor.

Viktor sighed, "I'm sorry if it was too much. I couldn't help myself. I've never felt more _proud_ of you…? Or is that even the right word?" _It was more like_ _ **aroused**_ _by you…_ he thought to himself, biting his glove-covered finger, then turned to face Yuri. What he saw widened his pupils with desire.

Yuri combed his hair back, single stands lazily hanging loosely over his glasses. "So…" he muttered in a musky voice, "what does that make _us_ now?" he asked, taking a step closer to his coach.

Viktor's eyebrow subconsciously raised. "It doesn't mean we have to change who we are to each other… my relationship with you, even though I'm your coach, isn't strictly defined by any sort of guidelines. I know what you mean to me… do _you?"_

Yuri took another step closer and touched Viktor's jacket, unbuttoning the top. "I'm not sure… _Do I?"_

Viktor gulped audibly. _Oh my God, Yuri is_ _**teasing me!**_

Yuri gazed into Viktor's eyes with deep pools of desire. "I know how much you mean to _me_ _ **,"**_ he whispered, just loud enough for the Russian skater to hear, "But I'm not sure if that's changing now…" he pleaded into Viktor's eyes.

Their bodies were suddenly pressed together, Viktor's heavy jacket unbuttoned to reveal his suit underneath.

"After our kiss…" Yuri spoke through trembling lips.

"Yuri…" Viktor replied, holding Yuri's fidgeting hand in his steady, gloved one, "Our kiss… it was an expression of my feelings to you. Take it however you feel is right. We don't need labels. We don't need to define what we are, especially to each other. I know in my heart already…" Viktor's hooded eyes were mesmerizing, reflective crystals, oozing admiration and passion, "What does yours say?" he whispered into the Japanese skater's ear.

Yuri closed his eyes. His shaking hand relaxed in Viktor's own, which felt so large and strong, yet cradled his hand gently, as if it were the most precious thing. He could feel Viktor's warmth through their clothes, which oddly seemed like a cumbersome barrier that needed to be removed. His ears grew red hot and his face flushed a lovely pink. Viktor couldn't take his eyes off him, and he could feel his gaze.

Yuri bravely looked up at the silver-haired man with a determined look in his eye. It was the same look he has when he skates the Eros routine that Viktor choreographed just for him.

"You're my Viktor, that's who you are," he confessed with a confident look in his eye that was all too sexy.

Viktor crooked his head to the side and gave his endearing heart-shaped smile. "Oh, I was hoping you'd say something like that!" He beamed, "Oh perhaps you could even call me Vicch-"

But Viktor was cut off by a pair of lips molding against his own. He almost swooned when Yuri grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in closer, deepening their kiss. At first, he was in shock, but as Yuri exhaled, his lips began to slide and caress Viktor's with tenderness. The silver-haired man's knees grew weak. He couldn't believe it, especially since he was taller than the Japanese man, but Yuri was the one calling the shots. This kiss went on and on, growing more passionate as Yuri combed his fingers through Viktor's perfectly smooth locks, and that was the last straw.

Viktor couldn't control himself anymore, his body instinctively driving him to do what he wished he could've done on the ice. He looked into Yuri's gorgeous dark chocolate eyes, deep with passion and newly-discovered confidence. Viktor had only seen it once before, about a year ago… He then cradled the man's face with one gloved hand, which somehow now seemed so sexy that there was a barrier there, and held Yuri's arched lower back with the other. And it seemed that this touch was more than welcomed by Yuri, as he almost had a smirk on his mouth before taking Viktor's for his own again. This time, he pulled his lapels the opposite direction, removing Viktor's jacket from his shoulders, and letting it rest on his elbows, his smart, sexy tie and suit now visible. Viktor pulled him in, the hand on his lower back squeezing their hips together- _Oh, if it weren't for these infernal clothes!_ He thought.

Yuri unintentionally let out a soft whimper as Viktor careened his neck and dipped him in the most romantic manner, his leather-gloved hand warm against his cheek was such a pleasant sensation from the texture from the leather. Yuri was lost from all thought, now. This was pure instinct, pure passion, pure desire. He opened his widely dilated eyes and gazed up at Viktor. He was beyond any words to express his feelings. All he had was a desperate need. It was a raw, uninhibited, carnal, all-engulfing need. He could feel it red-hot like fire percolating from his groin. There was no stopping it.

In the smoothest fashion, Yuri used his position to his advantage, as he was bent backwards, and adjusted his footing so he was imitating an Ina Bauer on land, then effortlessly spun out of Viktor's arms only to catch him before he fell face-first onto the bed. This allowed Yuri to pull Viktor's trench coat the rest of the way from behind him, then snake one arm around the man's waist and the other higher up the torso to loosen up his tie enough, in order to plant feather kisses along Viktor's long, perfectly porcelain neck.

Viktor's knees were giving out. He felt the same blazing intoxication swelling through his body. His mind could only focus on pure sensation and lust. His crotch was livid with desire, and it showed on his now scarlet-red face. Yuri noticed this flushing of color on Viktor's cheeks and ears, smiling to himself, then drew out a long, provocative lick from Viktor's clavicle up to his ear, then suckled on the soft, little lobe, making Viktor shiver and audibly gasp. And with that, Viktor's knees buckled as he began to lose balance (something that doesn't happen often to a professional figure skater like him), but Yuri felt this and pushed Viktor forward onto the bed, to which he landed face-down with a gentle wallop, his lower half still hanging off the edge.

This is when Yuri took the time to truly seduce Viktor. He gazed down at the magnificence of this divine creature. His impeccably muscular calves, his toned thighs, his _perfect_ ass, the slight yet unmistakable dip of his lower back, and his squared-off shoulders that were only enhanced by the perfectly fitted suit that he wore. When Viktor turned his blushing face towards Yuri, he was surprised when he saw him casually leaning, one leg bent at the knee with the foot resting against the blank hotel room wall, slowly zipping down his sports jacket. But what truly caught his attention was what was directly below the path of the zipper, and when Yuri opened his coat to either side, it was unmistakable-he had a raging hard-on.

 _ **This is Eros!**_ Viktor's thoughts screamed. He didn't even notice he stopped breathing. Yuri had completely transformed, the way he saw him that fateful night at the banquet-only this time, it was in private, and neither of them had had a single drop of booze.

Yuri shrugged off his coat in what seemed like a rehearsed, casual yet seductive gesture from a movie. Tendrils of hair fell over his lashes, which he combed away with his hooded eyes, which were only focused on Viktor. Then, he continued to undress himself, kicking off one shoe, then another, both of them forgotten.

Viktor gulped audibly, his eyes wide with a tinge of fear. _Is he going to take_ _ **all**_ _his clothes off?_ He thought nervously.

"Should I keep going?" Yuri asked as he slowly took off his glasses and held the tip between his teeth, letting it hang there as he hooked his thumbs into his pants.

Viktor's eyebrow lifted up again-a tick that always revealed his intrigue.

Yuri cracked a crooked smile, his tongue crossing over his teeth and the plastic of his glasses. That alone could've impregnated Viktor right there and then. Instead, Yuri took his glasses and folded them up, but instead of placing them on the bedside table, he unbuttoned his pants and tucked his glasses into the vacant button-hole, letting them hang there as an eye-grabber as he walked towards Viktor.

Viktor couldn't take his eyes off Yuri. His heart rate was as if he was performing a routine on the ice, he could feel it pounding in his chest.

Soon, Yuri was standing directly above Viktor, his bulging erection directly at eye-level with the Russian skater, who simply couldn't look away.

"Take them off," Yuri instructed.

Viktor stammered for a moment then began to reach for Yuri's pant zipper, his face a lovely scarlet red.

"No, not that. My glasses. I want _you_ to put them on."

Viktor smiled shyly. He secretly always wanted to try on his precious Yuri's signature specs. He delicately removed the glasses from the button-hole, still eyeing Yuri's bulge, then unfolded them carefully-as if they'd suddenly break-and smoothly hooked the plastic behind his ears, placing the specs on the bridge of his nose.

After blinking a few times, he couldn't help but giggle, "Wow, Yuri, you really are blind without these… Perhaps I should just wear these on the tip of my nose instead," he casually joked, adjusting the glasses further down his nose, his crystal-blue eyes peering from above the eyewear.

 _Holy fucking shit! He looks like a sexy librarian…_ Yuri thought to himself, admiring the man before him, _Those glasses and the suit together…_ Yuri gulped, feeling his member pulsing under the obstructing fabric, _I_ _**need**_ _him, right now…!_

"Take off my shirt," Yuri almost demanded in a husky voice, his eyes now dark, seductive black spheres full of lust.

When Viktor went to reach for it, Yuri slapped the back of his hand. "No, no…" he tutted, "Use your mouth."

Viktor's brain could hardly process. A wave of excitement and arousal pulsed through his whole body and straight to his now fucking rock-hard groin. In a manner that sent the same rush of eroticism now through Yuri's body, Viktor swept his hair back as if he would be performing Eros with Yuri's glasses on, and loosened his tie slightly while licking his lips. "It'll be my absolute _pleasure…_ " he breathed in a raspy, sexy voice that sent shivers down Yuri's spine.

Viktor rested on his elbows, and with his mouth hanging open, leaned in towards Yuri's hips and held the thin fabric of his shirt between his teeth, gazing up at Yuri through his silver lashes, which brushed lightly against the borrowed blue glasses at the tip of his nose. The sight alone increased Yuri's heart rate enough that his hands grew clammy and his ears were red hot. His erection grew more and more with impatience, especially since Viktor's beautiful mouth was now so close that his chin grazed over Yuri's member, which released a quiet whimper from the Japanese skater.

Viktor continued on, effortlessly lifting up Yuri's shirt and leaning on his hands now, then he was high enough to have to sit on his knees, which he strategically placed as widely set apart for Yuri to see how stiff his own erection had grown to be. Once the shirt was up to Yuri's shoulders, he did the rest himself, lifting it over his head and throwing it carelessly behind him before his eyes went straight back to Viktor, with a shocking surprise that made them widen with desire.

Viktor was giving him a strip-tease.

He rubbed the top of his thighs down to his knees while widening his stance further, biting his bottom lip at the same time. Yuri couldn't believe it was his own glasses that had such a fucking lewd effect. Viktor combed through his shining silver locks again, catching a few tendrils that fell over his eyes and pushing them back, then caressing over his porcelain-skin neck, which was now on full display as he pulled the rest of his necktie forcefully with a quick, swift movement that released a whip sound.

Yuri's erection was _aching_ to be touched.

"Keep going," he told Viktor, then dove his hand into his unbuttoned pants, rhythmically moving it underneath the fabric, slowly.

Viktor's eyes widened as he blushed fiercely. _We're really doing this! Oh god, it's actually happening…_ his thoughts elated.

Viktor shrugged off his suit coat, the satin inner lining shining as he wiggled the cuffs one by one at the wrist in a sexy, smart gesture that seemed so casual yet so hot. Once that was off, he began seductively unbuttoning his white shirt. He took his time with each of the buttons, occasionally using a flourish or caressing his perfectly god-like abs just underneath.

Yuri's eyes went directly down to the V of Viktor's hips, to the bulge just below.

"Allow me…" Yuri whispered, taking Viktor's hand just as it was about to unbutton his pants, forcing him to lean back as Yuri straddled his lap, both of their hands entangling their fingers together as this happened.

Yuri bent down, planting gentle, passionate kisses down Viktor's abs, starting at his rib cage, and leaving a trail of his saliva down, down, down… making Viktor groan unwillingly, his hips humping the air, desperate for friction.

"Is this what you want?" Yuri asked, kissing the fabric just above where Viktor's rock-hard erection was hiding.

Viktor's hips shot straight up to meet Yuri, a gasp escaping his trembling lips, shining with a thin layer of drool as he shuddered.

"...Well…?" Yuri asked, teasing Viktor further by grazing his teeth over what obviously must have been Viktor's tip.

"Oh God yes! I want to feel your velvet mouth!" Viktor nearly shouted. He was losing all control over his body, now running entirely on lust. His legs were restless, squirming under Yuri.

Yuri cracked his sexy crooked smile, his eyelids hooded over his dark, now jet-black eyes, deep pools of unrelenting desire. "Tell me how much you want me…" he teased, his lips running back and forth Viktor's genitals, the pant fabric pitching a tent.

Viktor squirmed, his whole body reeling under the influence. He covered his face with one hand, forgetting about the glasses that were there and knocking them crookedly. It was an extremely lewd sight for Yuri to see Viktor like this: his face brilliant pink, his silver eyelashes glistening with tears at the ends, wearing Yuri's glasses which were crookedly hanging off his nose, his mouth hanging open with plump, glistening lips and a tiny line of drool at the corner, you could nearly see steam from his hot breath, and his eyebrows that were deeply creased, pleading for absolution.

"Tell me…" Yuri repeated, gently biting Viktor's sensitive tip.

Viktor let out a throaty groan, his hips gently grinding against Yuri's face. "Ahhh, I've always wanted you…"

Yuri licked down one of Viktor's hip bones, down the V of his lower abs and teethed at the lip of his pants.

"I want you so badly right now… _Nnng… Ahhh…_ Please, more!" Viktor begged, his legs squirming, his abs dewy with sweat.

Yuri used his teeth to unbutton Viktor's pants, then slowly zipped them down, each rivet of the zipper as loud as each of the men's heartbeats in their ears. "I'm going to make you feel _so good_ that you'll scream…" Yuri teased in a hot dominant voice, "Then I want you to cum for me…"

Viktor was panting, "Ah, ah, I'll try my best… Just looking at you right now could make me cum… AAAAHHH!" he yelled as Yuri lowered Viktor's pants and underwear at the same time, releasing Viktor's erect member with a spring that slapped against his own belly.

Yuri gazed at the impressive length of Viktor's rock-hard cock, the eroticism of just looking down at the half-naked man sent an electric current of excitement and pure lust bursting through Yuri's blood. The way Viktor was splayed out in front of him was so lewd-his messy silver hair, his lashes grazing over Yuri's own glasses that have him a hot teacher look, his blushing cheeks, his masculine pecks and muscular abs that peeked from under his white unbuttoned shirt, and the V of his slightly feminine hips that led down to his lengthy, oozing erection.

"I knew you'd be big… but DAMN…" Yuri whispered, "I'll do my best… Vicchan." he smiled sweetly.

Viktor's heart soared. He blushed hard, then shut his eyes as the man of his dreams bent down and licked all around his most sensitive area. He could feel how wet Yuri's tongue was, making circles around and around the base of his cock. Yuri had never done this before, but he knew exactly what would drive a man crazy. He was confident he could please Viktor, no matter what; if it was _him_ , he would do anything.

Yuri took in a deep breath and dove down, taking in all of Viktor in his mouth, making the man below convulse and lift his hips up to meet Yuri's wet mouth. Yuri took this as a sign of confidence and began bobbing his head in a consistent tempo, taking in the impressive length all the way, Viktor's balls slapping with an audibly wet clap every time.

The Russian skater couldn't help but moan in pleasure, his body was electrified with it, every nerve sending wild messages to his brain, it was almost too much to endure, but he kept going and the pleasure went on and on, increasing in intensity, he thought surely he'd burst at any moment. He could feel how hard his cock was, sliding in and out of his precious Yuri's glorious mouth, it was heaven having it. Viktor could feel himself nearly at the climax, but Yuri kept going and going, making the pleasure endure for what seemed lasted forever. Viktor was overwhelmed with pleasure, and it showed on the lewd expression of his face, the way his mouth hung open in a silent scream now with drool rolling down his chin, how his eyes were shut so tight that his eyelashes were full of tears, and how his cheeks and ears were now a brilliant magenta.

"Aahhhhh, aahhhhh!" Viktor moaned gutterally, nearly at the height of pleasure, "Please, Y-Yuri… Y-Y-Yuri…! Aahhh~! I'm gonna-!"

At that moment, Yuri felt Viktor's cock twitch violently, so he began to suck harder, increasing his speed, and deep-throating the man, Yuri's lips meeting his lower belly before moving up half-way, then back down, along with swirling his tongue all around the man's sensitive tip. Yuri moaned as he took it all in and increased speed. He was all too proud and more than happy to do this for Viktor; to make him feel that ultimate moment of elation and bliss.

Viktor grew more and more vocal, yelling and gasping with every bob as Yuri moved up and down his now hard as steel cock. He felt like his veins were filled with molten fire, pleasure oozing from every sensitive nerve like a red-hot flame. He could no longer control his body, sweat rolling down his face from his forehead where tendrils of his silver hair stuck, down over his sculpted jawline where he no longer had any volume control on his voice, either.

"YEAH! YEAH! OH FUCK!" he growled, "OHHHH~ Oh, shit! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Aaaahhh~!"

"Cum in my mouth, Viktor…" Yuri said in between bobs, "Mmm… I want to taste it…"

"Oh, ssssshhhhhiit!" Viktor hissed in between his teeth. He couldn't believe Yuri's voice said something so naughty. "Aaahh~ Mmmmm~ Oh, fuck yeahhhh~!" He humped his hips up and down, moaning loudly with each thrust, gasping rapidly in between, throwing his head back as he fucked Yuri's sweet, naughty, wet, nasty, heavenly mouth over and over and over...

And with a pelvic thrust that nearly made Yuri gag as he suddenly deep-throated him all the way, Viktor came hard, cum spilling from Yuri's tender lips down like drool. Yuri could taste it on his tongue, moaning audibly at the sudden aphrodisiac in his mouth, savoring it, as he nearly reached climax himself.

Viktor lied down, gasping for breath, his chest heaving up and down, his cock still spilling over as it throbbed, his abs glistening with little beads of sweat that rolled down and pooled near his hips and pelvis. He was speechless.

"Y-Yuri…" he spoke in between gasps, "Oh… oh, fuck… oh my God… holy shit… that was… ahhh… that was incredible…" he smiled, taking off his borrowed glasses and wiping the sweat off his brow. But suddenly, Yuri crept up while licking his lips.

"You swallowed it?" Viktor asked.

Yuri made the sexiest eye contact as he spoke in a rusty voice, "It was the single most erotic, delicious taste to ever graze my tongue and slide down my throat."

Viktor shuddered, his body clenching once again, after his release into complete relaxation.

"But now it's time for round two," Yuri grinned, his Eros mode in full swing, then grabbed the Russian skater's leg and flipped him over.

"Uuuuunngh~" Viktor mewled, as Yuri slapped his ass and pulled the man's pants the rest of the way. His nerves were still on high over-drive-the sudden love-smack making his face blush and his leaking member twitch back to life.

"Don't hold back that wonderful voice…" Yuri murmured, his fingers searching for something under Viktor's perfectly shaped cheeks, "I love hearing you moan."

Viktor yelped, then growled, as Yuri inserted a wet finger. "OHHHH~"

"Shall I keep going?" Yuri asked in a completely different tone; the one he used in everyday life. He wanted to make sure Viktor was okay.

"Yes, everything's fine, Yuri," _my sweet, sweet Yuri,_ he thought, "In fact, this still feels amazing…"

Yuri smiled to himself, feeling very proud. "In that case… Viktor…" he whispered, leaning into the man's ear, "Let me fuck you all night long."

Viktor shut his eyes, a sense of euphoria crashing over him as he heard those words. "Oh, yes please. Or much longer…"

Yuri beamed, "Be careful what you wish for, you know how strong my stamina is," he said with a smile, then licked each of his fingers thoroughly until they were drenched with tendrils of drool that fell from his tongue, over his saturated and glistening lips, and spilling over his chin in an absolutely naughty mess.

"MMMM~" Viktor revelled, as his ass was being fingered, swirling round and round his sensitive entrance, "More…" he pleaded, arching his back so his perfect ass was up in the air.

Yuri inserted the second finger with ease. "You're so loose… is this not your first time?" He asked, as his fingers suddenly stopped, still buried inside.

Viktor turned his head to face Yuri, "Oh no, no, it's not like that…" he spoke in a reassuring tone, "I...um," he stammered, suddenly embarrassed, looking away, "I like to touch myself there… when I masturbate…"

Yuri's fingers very slowly advanced deeper until he was knuckle-deep, feeling Viktor's inner walls, "...Like _this?_ " He asked, as he felt a sudden bulge with his fingertips.

Viktor moaned gloriously to the heavens, his voice mirroring his pure pleasure, as Yuri had found his prostate and continued to rub it back and forth with his fingertips, as if he knew exactly where to touch. " _AAAHH~_ yeah! _Ohhh ~_ Mmmmm~ _aaaahhh_ ~ MMMM! Yeaahh~ ah-ah-ah- _right there… YAAAAHHH~~!"_

Yuri himself was now as hard as steel, his own member desperate for friction, so he finally zipped down his pants and let them fall onto the rest of the pile on the floor. He then began scissoring his fingers inside Viktor to prep him more for his girth, and leaned himself up against Viktor's pelvis, both of their members touching each other, pre-cum and semen rubbing against each other in a sloppy, delicious mess. Viktor looked down-since he was in doggy-style position-in order to see it, as Yuri used his free hand to rub both of their cocks together, thrusting them back and forth in his palm that was barely large enough to hold the two members at the same time. Viktor groaned as he watched his veiny, thick cock harden once more, now feeling the same arousal as before, rubbing directly against Yuri's sleek, surprisingly slightly longer cock, which he could feel was absolutely drenched and throbbing against his own. Literally feeling his lover's pulse as his cock throbbed for release against his newly raging erection had to be the single most erotic thing he had ever experienced-at least, up until that point.

Yuri licked down Viktor's spine, making his lover swoon, and continuing the pace on both their cocks underneath. Yuri loved nothing more than bringing pleasure to his lover, and seeing him brought to elation nearly made him climax simply from watching. Yuri increased the speed on the two erections, now oozing pre-cum all over themselves and on one another, then tickling down to the bed in several thin strands of lewd slime, which pooled into a naughty wet spot. Viktor gripped the bedsheets, his toes curling. He could feel himself approaching the climax once more.

"AAHHH! _Yaaaaaa~ Y-Y-Yuri~_ Mmmmm! I'm-I'm- I'm… slow down, or I'm gonna cum again! _Aahhh~!"_

"Ah, ah, ah…" Yuri huffed, "Then… Mmm... cum again," he groaned in between pumps, his face turning very pink now, "I'll make you cum... a hundred... more times tonight… ah, ah, ah… so cum for me."

And with that, Viktor crumpled the sheets in his fists and threw his head back with his mouth in a wide 'O' face as he came hard one more, his semen squirting below, with some of it landing on the other man's member.

Yuri's cock nearly reached euphoria right there and then, feeling the pulse of Viktor's cock as he reached his apex of pleasure and his warm ejaculation on his own incredibly hard erection, was almost too much. Yuri kept pumping both of their cocks, making Viktor moan and spill out more of his cum directly onto Yuri's swelling cock. The two men were drunk in lust.

Yuri put a third finger in, and when it was met with little to no resistance, he decided Viktor was ready.

"I'm going to _fuck_ you now, Viktor," Yuri growled into the man's ear with a bite on the earlobe, then shoved the silver-haired head down onto the bed, forcing Viktor's cheek to squish his mouth into a lewd begging shape as he turned sideways, making eye contact with his lover, who he never would have dreamed to be so commanding in bed.

"Fuck me… Please fuck me hard, Yuri…" Viktor begged, as if he had been dreaming of this moment forever.

"I'm not stopping until you cum again from this," he said then inserted himself completely with an effortless glide.

"Whaaaaa~ _aaaahhhh~AAAAAAAHHH~!"_ Viktor literally screamed, beginning as a question-from disbelief that he could climax again so soon-to a moan, then an extremely pleasure-filled scream as he felt Yuri's cock fill him up completely and the head rub up against his prostate perfectly.

Then, Yuri wasted no time and pulled Viktor's hips with his strongest grip possible, making his ass meet him, rolling his body into every thrust he made, making it feel incredibly deep, then pulling out so the head of his cock was pressing just inside of Viktor's entrance without taking it out, then shoving back inside at the perfect angle with both men's knees now spread very wide across the bed; enough that Viktor's free-hanging cock slapped against his belly then against the bed top, which gave his incredibly sensitive member plenty of friction and enlarged the wet spot pooling just below.

"Mmmmm _yeah_ ~ _yah~ yeah~ OOOHHH~!"_ Viktor mewled on and on, "Fuck me harder!"

Yuri responded by slapping Viktor's ass with an audible crack that bounced off the walls with an echo. "Say my name!"

"Mmf- Y-Yuri!" Viktor shouted like an erotic mantra between gasps for air, "Yuri! Ah, ah, ah! Yuri! Ah, ah, YURI-! _Mmmmm! MORE!"_

He slapped Viktor's amazing ass again, then again, making it jiggle slightly, since it was pure muscle.

Viktor arched his back more, his mouth now drooling a new wet spot onto the bed. He moaned and gasped with his tongue visible, spilling tendrils of drool all over his chin and onto the bed spread. His eyes were glazed over with utter pleasure.

Yuri noticed this, admiring the man of his dreams. The sight alone sent a powerful wave straight down to his groin. His pelvis increased speed, as his hips were now coated in a layer of dewy sweat, which trickled down to create the sloppy, moist sound as his balls smacked against Viktor's, then forced Viktor's cock to slap against his belly, too. The room was now an echo chamber of sloppy, wet, moist flesh slapping against each other, sloshing and squishing as Yuri's cock thrusted back and forth, deep groans from the Japanese man that increased in volume and intensity, mixed with mewling, elongated moans, and rapid gasps from the man he was fucking, who was now on a new wave of pleasure.

"MMMM-Yuri~ I'm- ah, ah, ah, I'm- I'm-I'm ohhhh~"

Yuri reached around and gave Viktor's member a few strokes. "I see you're finally hard again…"

"MMMM~ How could I _not_ be?!" He answered with a giggle, then a gasp as Yuri directly rubbed against his prostate.

"MMMM…" Yuri sighed against Viktor's neck, biting him gently as he smoothly slid his cock back and forth, the head of his penis caressing precisely on Viktor's prostate.

The two of them filled the room with an erotic harmony of their moans and gasps, the smell of sex pungent in the air, along with their bodily pheromones from sweat. As the pace increased, the bed creaked to a faster rhythm, the headboard now hitting the wall with a soft yet clearly audible thud every time.

Viktor's face was a theatre of pleasure, his lips twitching, his cheeks convulsing, his eyes shut tightly with his eyebrows creased, then occasionally lifted up in amazement when Yuri hit _JUST_ the right spot. He licked his lips after they seemed to have dried from having his mouth hang open for so long.

"Are you close?" Yuri asked, rubbing the man's hips with his thumbs.

Viktor nodded his head, seemingly incapable of speech at the moment.

This is when Yuri took the chance to lift up Viktor's leg over his shoulder and thrust in deeper, increasing his speed once more until the headboard sounded like a jackhammer.

Viktor screamed, his fists balling up the bed sheets in desperation. " _ **KYYYAAAAAAAA**_ ~! Oh fuck! Oh _yeaaaahhhh~!"_

Yuri licked his lips. He was approaching his release. He deliberately changed his technique a bit to maximize what felt good to him instead, rolling his hips deeper and lifting up Viktor's ass by his grip on the hip and pulling the man's leg over his shoulder further until Viktor's knee was at his ear. When Yuri thrusted in this way, he immediately became much more vocal-almost as much as Viktor, who noticed this change and took pleasure in watching his lover's expression. Yuri shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip, his eyebrows creased deeply, then bit the inside of Viktor's thigh, just inches from his face, with a deep and sensual moan.

Viktor bit down on the bed comforter to mask his scream, which groaned from the back of his throat, and went on and on for as long as Yuri bit down on his thigh. When he finally did let up, a black and blue hickey was left behind.

"So that you'll remember how good this felt," Yuri explained in a fucking hot, rusty voice.

Viktor surrendered, squirming under Yuri's influence. "Fuck me, Yuri…please, come inside me…" he begged, hoisting his ass up and using his hands to spread his cheeks wider, giving Yuri an extremely X-Rated view of his entrance, before he plunged back in at the same jackhammer-fast pace.

Viktor could feel himself losing control of his body, his senses on overdrive, and screaming into the bed spread, balling his fists in the bed sheets, just as Yuri reached around and pinched his pink and peaked nipple, he came once more, cum saturating the comforter below him and splashing onto his belly, with excess oozing out and sliding down his glistening thighs, which were already soaked in sweat-among other fluids.

But Yuri wasn't done yet, and didn't even pause for a blink, continuing to keep up with the rhythmic pace of the head board, which was now slamming into the wall with every thrust into Viktor's gorgeous ass he took. His breathing became extremely erratic, almost hypervelocity, his mouth stuck in an expression of erotic pleasure, his hips rolling deeply with enthusiasm, and his voice sang gutturally, delicious moans, until at least, he felt fire within him, growing and growing until it came to a peak, then it all came rupturing out like a dam, bursting as he came extremely hard, shoving his dick as deeply into Viktor in rapid succession with a guttural groan that resembled a roar.

Viktor could hear him mumble under his breath, "fuck, fuck, ah fuck…" as his thrusts slowed down and gently began to slide instead. Viktor could feel the warmth of Yuri's gooey semen inside of him, hot and swirling. He felt so full.

When Yuri slipped out with a quiet whimper, there was an audible squish of the semen oozing out, and spilling in what was possibly the most X-rated, lewd, brazen image of pure sexual eroticism Yuri had ever witnessed-that is, until Viktor reached around, fingered himself with his first two digits, scissoring them and swirling them round and round his entrance, then proceeded to lick off the excess with the utmost pleasure, as if it were icing on a dessert, moaning as he ensured to lick off everything, even between the webbing.

Yuri had never been so _fucking turned on_ in his entire life.

"Mmmmm…delicious," Viktor praised him, "You finally finished…"

Yuri flipped the man over and reached to the side, retrieving Viktor's necktie, then grinned devilishly, combing back his disheveled sex-hair. "Oh, I'm _far_ from finished…" he beamed, then bent down to blindfold Viktor, planting a hot, tongue-tying, steamy, dripping wet, boner-inducing kiss.

You can imagine how the rest of the night went on...


End file.
